Obliviously Correct
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Harry and Ginny try to matchmake Ron and Hermione in order to win a bet but who will end up together? And what happens when Fred and George get wind of it? H&G R&Her
1. Chapter 1: The Wager

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is a legend… I do not own her epic pieces of literature…. BUT I do own THIS ball of string… it is my ball of string and anyone who tries to take it will face me with a blunt axe.**

**! Hello there Harry Potter fans! This is my first Harry Potter fiction but I'm not new to writing. I've done some beta runs for other parts of the site feel free to look them up! **

**First of all constructive critisim is welcomed, straight out abuse will end up with me getting a bit ratty towards you and yes I'm talking to you sanity! **

**So here we go enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 1: The Wager

Ginny's POV

She couldn't fool me. It was that simple, Hermione Granger could cast spells that would make a troll weep, she could use logic to outwit the cleverest of bowtruckles and she could send a glare that could stab a man within twenty yards. And yet she could not fool me with this tiny aspect.

She kept throwing glances at my dim witted semi literate brother Ronald thinking nobody noticed. The amusing thing was that half the bloody school knew that they both had a crush on each other.

My brother I could understand being late on figuring it out. I mean for one he was male. This immediately made him slow on matters of the heart; secondly he was my brother so he was more likely to act out of temper than he was out of love. And finally he was Ron, which meant that when it came to the brains of Britain contest he would rank lower than last.

Hermione should have realised that dropping subtle hints for Ron to pick up was like trying to get the ministry of magic to not talk pure bull all the time. It could not be done.

It pained me to see that the more Hermione let on that she liked Ron the less he seemed to respond, some days I just wanted to slap his silly gormless face for not seeing what's right in front of him.

Well what was right in front of him now was none other than the wonderfully cute but equally oblivious Harry Potter. Harry was somewhat brighter with girls than Ron was, I mean it took him little time to work out that I had crushed on him since I met him and he was a totally gentleman about the whole scenario.

Had it been Ron he would have gone up to the girl and asked outright "Do you fancy me" wiggling his eyebrows like some demented dog wagging it's tail.

Well I had enough of watching and waiting for Ron to give his head a wobble and ask Hermione out.

It was time for action, and the first action to take was to convince Hermione to emerge from the library and to convince Ron to stop starting rows for five friggin minutes.

"Hey Ginny what's wrong you seem out of it today?" Harry asked in his sweetly gently tone.

"Oh nothing" I responded not looking at him. Harry sighed.

"Seriously Gin what's wrong I know when your lying." He said, I was shocked.

"How?" I asked curiosity getting the better of my cautiousness.

"You go quiet, I mean you quiet is like Fred and George being quiet it's just wrong" he joked, I punched him in the ribs.

Harry chuckled lightly making the heat rise in my face.

"Alright so I want to get Ron to take his head from up his arse and ask Hermione out" I admitted. Harry grinned and looked at me.

"Fancy playing match maker?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

I smirked before replying flirtingly.

"Yes, yes I do" Harry raised his other eyebrow.

"Miss Weasley I do belief I'm in love with you" Harry joked. I giggled blushing.

"Your potty Potter" I teased noting how a pink tinge had arrived on Harry's well defined cheeks.

"Well let's go for it then" Harry declared making sure that Ron and Hermione were well out of earshot.

I agreed on the condition that we make a bet.

"What kind of bet because you know I don't want money involved not after last time" Harry mutter darkly.

"Ok I bet that I can get Hermione to admit her feelings first" Ginny proclaimed proudly.

Harry smirked.

"No chance, Hermione's not the sort of girl to do it. More chance of Ron doing it, alright I bet I can get Ron to admit his feelings first." Harry offered.

"Alright your on, if you lose, you have to do everything and anything I ask you to do for me for a month" I said wickedly.

Harry looked a little taken aback but agreed.

"Ok the same applies for you" Harry smirked.

"Deal" I said offering my hand nervous at the touch of his.

I flushed when he grasped mine gently as we shook, my hand must have been very sweaty but his seemed mildly humid.

Harry hurried after his best friends to class, and I turned to my friends who were waiting outside the charms corridor.

Harry was just as useless as Ron at reading girls. If he won this bet I knew I'd end up doing his homework for a month but if I won and I would make sure I did. He would have to take me somewhere private and we would go on a date. If it killed me I would set Hermione and Ron up and I would also bag me a Potter.

I glanced over my shoulder at Harry's retreating back, I couldn't help but stand and ogle a little causing my friends to giggle.

"Hey Gin put your eyes back in your sockets for a few more minutes and maybe you won't drown us in dribble" Hannah teased.

"I'm sure she was just watching the Wratsprouts that were circling the area around Ron and his friends, it would explain why he has a vague look about him" Luna put her usual odd input into the forum.

"He always has a vague look about him Luna, if his jumper didn't have Ron stitched onto the front he'd forget his bloody name" I said causing us all to chuckle lightly.

**Well I was rather happy with my first Chapter but what you lot think. Sorry I can't here you muttering press the review button for me to hear you hehe. So until I update if it's worth doing this is The Lone Wolf signing off and heading to the pub. Awooooooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting Over Spilt potion

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the proud owner of the Harry Potter books, not me not you unless it's JK Rowling reading this in which case you do but you should probably start work on something else if you catch my drift.**

**Awoooooooooooooooo! Well eight reviews in the space of one day I was surprised I must admit. Just thought I'd cover a point that was risen by a reader, the bashing and what not comes from a point of view, What I write is a perspective so everything is from that characters point of view. **

**So with out any further ado here it is chapter 2 enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 2: Fighting Over Spilt Potion

Harry's POV

I walked down the increasingly chilly corridors to the dungeon and the dreaded potions master with my two best friends.

Hermione kept throwing Ron furious glances. Ahh the tell tale signs that he'd said something to upset her once more. We entered the potions classroom and took our usual seats at the back closest the door. The Slytherins took their seats taunting the Gryffindors, goading retaliation as usual.

Professor Snape boomed through the door his cloak billowing out once more like a gothic bat with space awareness issues.

Malfoy turned to sneer at us before Snape began his lesson.

"Today you will be brewing a potion that will keep the drinker in a state of utter confusion" There was silence. Snape flicked his wand at the board and the instructions appeared.

"Follow each instruction exactly as it is written, one false move could end in disaster, and you will have me to deal with." Snape hissed evilly.

Everyone began to prepare their potions. It took only a few minutes of work before Neville had boiled away the bottom of his cauldron. Hermione hastily flicked her wand repairing the damage before it seeped out all over him. Malfoy noticed the wand and turned to jeer at Hermione.

"Thought the smell of Longbottom's potion would stink up the dungeon did you, well don't worry Granger you've already done that to the whole castle with your filthy blood" Ron's jaw set and his ears turned the colour of his hair.

This bet was a certainty this would be easy. I should have given better odds to Ginny then I may have won more than I would now.

"Leave it Ron" Hermione hissed. Hermione pulled her hair back in an elegant ponytail before returning to her cauldron. It wasn't long before the room was hissing with potions brewing and a gentle mist hung in the air, all except for at Neville's table where the cauldron appeared to be billowing bright green smoke rings. Snape was currently busy fixing the potion whilst berating Neville in the process. I watched as Malfoy slyly summoned one of Hermione's snake fangs from her table and seemed to be watching Hermione intently.

A few minutes passed moments before the bell before Hermione's hand shot into the air.

Snape ignored her.

Finally after a brief pause Hermione spoke up.

"Professor Snape?" Snape finally relented.

"What is it Granger?" he snapped.

"I seem to have misplaced my snake fang" Snape's lip curled into a superior sneer.

Malfoy jumped at the chance.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so ill prepared as well as a mud blood" Malfoy snapped. A flash of red streaked past me and tackled Malfoy to the floor; there was a resounding sound of knuckles on flesh before a bright blue light blasted the brawling couple apart. Ron lay on the floor gasping for air with a bloodied lip and Malfoy sporting a broken nose.

"Hospital wing Malfoy" Snape said calmly his face livid.

"Come on Ron" I urged trying to get him to stand.

"20 Points from Gryffindor" Snape demanded eyes glinting.

"But professor he was provoked and –" Snape interrupted Hermione

"Granger will you shut up being insufferable for five minutes" he sneered. Hermione shut her mouth a faint flush across her cheeks. Tears formed in her eyes as she lowered her head to the ground.

Hurriedly I chivvied both Hermione and Ron out of the dungeon before he could cause any more harm from his temper. Once outside Ron proceeded to punching the wall and groaning when his bruised knuckle finally broke. He turned to face Hermione and me.

"Why did you stop me Harry?" he demanded angrily.

"Because I didn't see the point in shouting at Snape he'd just put you in detention take off more points and we'd be no better off" Ron opened his mouth to respond when a sob wrenched the air.

Ron turned to Hermione hastily to find her almost running off. I chased after both Ron and Hermione as he caromed around the corner and blew a couple of first years off their feet.

I followed to find that Hermione was on the ground rocking backwards and forwards with Ron in front of her red faced with his arms around her.

"Hey it's ok don't listen to them, their just foul that's all" I turned to face the crowd that was slowly forming and chivvied them away to give my friends some privacy.

I saw Ginny and my heart hammered rapidly. She made her way towards me and smiled.

"So have you got Ron to admit it yet then?" she asked cocking her eyebrow up.

"Not yet there were complications" I responded becoming rather self conscious of the fact that I was sweaty faced and my hair stuck up everywhere.

"What do you mean complications?" she asked worriedly.

"Potions class" I told her. Ginny closed her eyes in understanding.

"Hey erm Harry, I'm taking Ron to the hospital wing I'll see you later" Hermione interjected her eyes still red and puffy.

"Yeah ok I'll see you then" I said painfully aware that there was only me and Ginny left.

I knew she was wondering the same things as me. What would happen in the short gap that the two were left alone?

"Come on let's go see" Ginny grasped my hand causing a blush to rise to my face as we ran after them.

**Awoooooo Well what do you think me dear readers? REVIEW and tell me what you think! Different point of view eh? Next is gonna be from Hermione's POV and things are starting to get a little softer in her mind for a certain red head. Until next time the Lone Wolf is off on the hunt in the moonlight Awoooooooooo! **


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

**Disclaimer: You know what bollocks sue me**

**Awooooooooooooo! Sorry for the late update computers being a bit temperamental at the moment. But I'm back now like I'd ever be gone for long with chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 3: Promises

Hermione's POV

"Ronald that was foolish of you, you know better than that you could have been hurt or worse!" I scolded Ron who seemed to be taking very little interest in his bloodied nose or anything I was saying which in the broad scheme of things was normal.

After moments of walking and scolding something must have snapped.

"Hermione please shut up!" I blinked a fine time for him to want to bicker.

"I only did it because I'm sick of those slimy gits always pushing you around, and if your not going to stand up to them I will" His response stunned me beyond measure.

"Well that's not the…totally missed the…I mean I'm touched Ronald but you can't just dive headfirst into every situation!" I exclaimed clearly flustered and softening my tone a little. Ron's face darkened.

"Maybe not but I can slam my head into that rat faced ba-"

"Ron! Language!" I exclaimed causing him to groan.

"Oh Hermione your worse than my mum" Hermione ground her teeth dangerously.

"It's improper behaviour to curse in front of a lady" I promptly informed him.

"Well if one turns up I won't bloody swear ok?" I let my mouth hang open.

"There is one here Ronald!" I insisted hotly.

"But Hermione there's only the two of us here and I'm certain that I'm a bloke" I flustered again.

"You rude ill mannered-"

I was cut short by Ron's cheeky grin causing me to smirk against my will.

"You prat Ronald" I said still smirking.

Ron chuckled and looked at me.

"Why do you call me Ronald?" he asked curiously.

"Because it's your name and I've been brought up to understand that you call someone by their full name not a shortened version because that's lazy" sounding like a dictionary as usual I thought miserably.

"Well I tell you what, I'll stop diving into fights headfirst if you call me Ron from now on" Ron offered, I smiled gently to myself.

"Ok it's a date" I said blissfully unaware of my slip of the tongue.

"Date?" Ron asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Deal" I said realising what I had said.

"You said date, It's a date you said" I tried to be clever.

"No I didn't I said it's a deal" I insisted.

"I must be going bonkers I could have sworn you said date" Ron tilted his head back as a fresh wave of blood raced from his nose.

"Ron why do you act different when we're alone than you do around other people?" I asked the question lingering in my mind for a good few days now.

Ron pulled a pained expression.

"I'm a bloke" he said simply. I shrugged my shoulders fighting a laugh.

"I supposed I should have guessed that" I teased.

"Well would you act like yourself more often?" I pleaded.

Ron looked at me the blue dazzling eyes piercing my soul.

"Well ok but I have my reputation to uphold" he mimicked wiping some dust of his shoulder.

"I think you did that when you went into the chamber of secrets and got taken to the bottom of the lake and helped save the philosophers stone" I grinned.

There was silence for a while.

"Ron thank you" I said softly almost inaudibly and I feared he never heard me.

"What for?" Ron grunted puzzled.

"F… for sticking up for me in potions" I beamed at him.

"Nobody ever sticks up for me and I think it was very brave….stupid, foolhardy…but brave" I breathed. Ron flushed.

"Yep that's me stupid, foolhardy covers me great" Ron grinned at me still blushing. We chuckled all the way to the hospital wing. It really was very sweet of Ron to stick up for me, I mean I had no idea he would get hurt in this way but I knew that he made my stomach lurch at times. And a majority of the time he was an insufferable prat, but deep down he was a really sweet guy, it must be a Weasley thing, I'd known Percy act stupidly trying to get his prefects badge back and a number of other quirky things. And that was coming from me, I got on best with Percy. Fred and George always annoyed me and at first I disliked them but they grow on you now I laugh at their jokes and despite their disruptive pranks they were gems.

Bill and Charley on the first meeting I found out were rather peculiar in the sense that they liked danger. Bill for Gringotts and Charley playing with dragons.

Ginny was a tom boy no doubt but she could be such a girl at times.

And Ron was well…. He was Ron.

**Awoooooooo! Hope you liked this chapter because next one is from Ron's POV in the hospital wing, and maybe he notices a few things ;). **

**Until next time my dear readers REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking For The Wrong signs

**Disclaimer: You know the jazz **

**Awooooooooooo! Sorry for being so long dear readers I was just busy lately with my now ex girlfriend. Remind me to stay single for a very long time my dear readers, I've had a fair bit of positive feedback so I thought I would continue my story, I here a lot of pleas for points of view from Ronald himself. So I thought I'd string one together and here it is. Next POV is back to Harry! Sat in a chair laid in bed or slumped on the floor wherever you are heres chapter 4!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 4: Looking For The Wrong Signs

Ron's POV

I deliberately looked anywhere but at Hermione. I felt rather embarrassed that she had a thanked me for doing what I usually did, act rashly with little thought to the consequences. But nobody understood, Malfoy had insulted Hermione, he had insulted her and really hurt her again.

I couldn't explain why it was that I dived into the thick of things because of a few choice nasty words but I did.

Right now I was looking over the other beds to see what mysteriously magical ailments had stricken my peers. In the bed next to mine lay a boy wearing Hufflepuff robes, I assumed it was a boy by the heavy breathing. I couldn't see _his_ face because it seemed to be buried in what could only be described as hair, had I known better I would have thought it was Hagrid having a bad hair day. The hair continued to grow past the boy's legs and finished covering his shoes, the hair cascaded down his back and spread out all over him.

He looked like a giant hairy lipstick.

In the bed next to his was a girl who kept hiccupping, every time she did however a clock would float into the air having escaped her mouth, the alarm would go off and the clock would simply fall to the ground smashing it to pieces.

Opposite my bed lay a girl in Gryffindor robes who's face I couldn't see at the moment but I recognised the shock of crimson hair that spread across the pillow.

"Ginny!" I called across to her; Ginny slowly sat up and stared across at us.

"Can't a girl get some peace from her brothers anywhere in this castle?" Ginny asked disgruntled.

If it was anyone else that had asked I would have been upset that I had offended her, but I knew that look in her eyes and I could only pray that Fred and George had found a pretty save place to hide.

Ginny's legs melted into one another forming a point where her feet should have been.

I stifled a laugh much to Ginny's fury.

"Ooooo when I get my hands on those two little b-" The doors to the hospital wing opened with a creak and Harry walked in. I was about to call over to him to let him know where me and Hermione say when he walked straight over to Ginny.

"Charming" I muttered turning to Hermione who was looking at me strangely.

"Don't you think it's strange that Harry just ignores his best friends and goes straight to someone else?" she asked. I thought hard. My brain wasn't as quick as Hermione's and I was a bit dim when it came to things that were staring me in the face.

Eventually the hamster in my head squeaked out the answer and I realised what she was saying.

"You don't think Harry fancies Ginny do you?" I asked incredulously. Hermione nodded.

"I'm waiting for Harry to tell her that he does" Hermione's eyes sparkled causing my stomach to lurch forwards as though it had been kicked in the back.

"Harry won't tell her! I know Ginny she'll tell him first" Hermione looked as though I had slapped her.

"No chance Ginny has hinted for years and she hasn't told him!" She snapped.

"Oh yeah? Ok how about this then?" I proposed.

"What?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"I bet you I can get Ginny to admit to Harry that she likes him before you get Harry to admit to her." Hermione gasped.

"Gambling on our friends hearts? Ronald Weasley that's low" Hermione scolded before a sadistic grin spread across her face.

"I love it I'm in! What are the stakes?" she asked leaving me dumbfounded for a moment.

"Ok well how about I be your slave for a week if I lose and you be my slave for a week if I win?" Hermione thought about this for a moment.

"Are you sure about this Ron? I mean _when_ I win I will make you do your homework properly AND you have to stand up in the great hall and tell everyone that I'm amazing in every way and better than you at everything" Hermione told me and evil grin still playing on her lips.

Oh how little she knew I wanted to do that anyway but I wasn't willing to back out or admit that.

"Ok you're on but you won't win!" I grinned back. My nose throbbed painfully as Harry left the hospital wing in a hurry for his next lesson and Ginny laid her head back down with a wistful sigh.

I thought this was going to be easy, all I had to do was get my sister to admit her crush on my best friend, whereas Hermione had to get Harry to do the same. But I knew both my sister and Harry, I knew that Harry was a stubborn git and Ginny was head over heels for Harry.

I lay down on the bed sneaking a glance at Hermione from behind.

Her hair was bushy as ever and as usual stuck out most of the places no matter how hard she tried to keep it straight and shiny. Her slender figure hidden by the bulky uniform and her usually bag that was more like a sports bag than anything else lay at her feet. Hermione turned to look at me again she smiled at something. I grinned back thinking how perfect her imperfect teeth were and how her brown eyes shone like a roast chestnut.

I felt a surge of heat rolling up my neck and heating my face. But the intimate moment was broken by a sharp noise wrenching the air. Hermione leapt to her feet.

"I'll see you later Ron I have to get to class" she exclaimed rather pink in the cheeks.

"Oh ok I'll see you soon then!" I called after her. Apart from the occasional churp of alarm clock from two beds away the room was distinctly quiet. I couldn't believe that I had a chance to tell Hermione that she drove me mad and I loved it and I blew it.

"Ahh well I suppose I have the bet to win first" I muttered to myself.

The boy next to me seemed to turn his head towards me as though looking at me but the hair hid his face. I remembered how after the Yule Ball when we were shouting at each other from inches away how, incredibly pretty she looked. I couldn't explain why but she looked striking when she was angry, the surge of fire in her eyes the flushing colour that indicated she was about to announce a logical point, and the stance like she was about to take flight at any moment. I had yet to discover a way of not upsetting her and getting her to look that incredible.

But then again I had yet to find a way to do my homework on time without actually doing anything. And once again my mind wandered off to Hermione as it usually did and had continued to do since late in the second year. That awful time in which we found out that Hermione had been petrified. I remember the cold dread that had hit my stomach and how I shivered at night thinking of what might have happened if she hadn't had that mirror. I would have to tell her some time soon that I didn't mean to upset her and that I just cared and worried about her.

But for now I had a slave to make.

And I had to wait for madam Pomfrey to fix my nose so I could look good doing it.

**Awooooooo! My solicitors have advised me that the form of jokes I tell on this site can constitute as physical assault in fact some of them are so bad they could be seen as attempted murder especially the rhyming ones….. ahem….. WELL there you go Ron's POV and there are now four bets on. Harry and Ginny betting on Hermione and Ron and Hermione and Ron betting on Harry and Ginny, who do you thinks going to win bets on either side. Until next time and it won't be as long I promise this is The Lone Wolf signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Cracks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters**

**Awooooooo! Sorry for the delay dear readers been busy trying to get a job amongst other things well I won't bore you with the details I'll just say enjoy chapter 5!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 5: The first cracks

Ginny's POV

To say I was angry was a major I repeat MAJOR understatement. Harry and I had been closely following our bet subjects when the two gits turned up out of a secret passage.

"Hello there Harry and dear sister of ours" they said unison. Fred and George Weasley the two where bloody demons when they wanted to be and they always wanted to be demons.

"Going for a little romantic stroll together?" George asked

"Alone?" Fred added.

"Would mother approve?" George countered.

"You're too young for that sort of thing" They chanted in unison once more.

"We have this muggle invention for you if you want" Fred said his face alight with mischief.

"It's called a condom" George added.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as I remembered what they had told me of these things over the summer and seeing the shape of it I could only assume as to where it would go, this revelation further coloured my cheeks.

"Sod off you prats" I snarled gripping my wand.

"Sorry guy's I have a bet to win" Harry told them before tearing off to silently catch up with Ron and Hermione.

"If your looking for the two other love birds their heading to the hospital wing and I don't think you can eavesdrop on them through that door." The twins chanted.

"Well how do we do it then invisibility cloak?" Harry asked desperately.

"By the time you get it-" Fred began

"They'll have already gone" George finished.

"Let us help you" the twins chanted evilly.

"I'm going to regret this" Harry said more to himself than them before nodding his approval of the suggestion. George pulled out his wand and before I knew what was going on I heard him shout.

"Stumpendous!" My feet melted and grew together into a very fine point. Causing me to overbalance.

I leant against Harry and shot daggers at Fred and George.

"Ok now we take you through this passage into the hospital wing before dear Ronald and his girlfriend Hermione arrive" Fred grabbed Ginny's point where her feet should have been and George grabbed her head.

"Harry you go the normal way or it'll look suspicious" George added sealing the wall behind him with a tap of his wand.

The tunnel was long and narrow but my dearly soon to be departed brothers carried me through to the end. The tunnel ended in some stone steps at the end of which was a trap door. Fred opens the door and carried me out with George still balancing my head. They laid me on a bed and disappeared back down the passageway cackling.

I looked across the ward Ron and Hermione were already there, they both sat looking at each other talking quietly on the opposite bed to Ginny's. I strained to hear what they were saying but it sounded like Hermione was thanking Ron. Good that meant everything was going in my favour for now. Just then Ron's voice floated over to me.

"Ginny?" pretending I hadn't noticed them I sat up and looked across the ward.

"Can't a girl get some peace from her brothers anywhere in this castle?" It was then I became more irritated at my thighs that were starting to get cramp.

"Oooooo when I get my hands on those two little b-"

Right on cue the hospital wing doors creaked open followed by a shock of black hair attached to a skinny frame. I knew that frame very well.

I noticed Ron waving over to Harry to let him know where he was; incredibly Harry ignored Ron and jogged over to me.

I blushed as he got closer to me.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine" I squeaked shocked that he had come over to me first.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"Well Hermione's been thanking Ron and they have been staring at each other a lot so I'm pretty sure I'll have my date" Ginny stated confidently.

"Date?" Harry asked confused. The colour raced into my face much to my displeasure.

"Slave I said are you sure you don't need to see madam Pomfrey about your ears?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked over to his two best friends.

They were still talking wrapped in their conversation with one another.

"I'd better get going I've got transfiguration and McGonagall will skin me alive if I'm late again" He absently brushed a stray hair out of my face muttered a quick goodbye and parted. I touched the spot he had brushed my hair from flushing to the colour of my hair.

It wasn't long later I heard Hermione jump to her feet and race off for her lesson.

Ron looked dumbfounded and slowly it slipped into boredom.

I laid there paying no attention to anyone else in the room before Madam Pomfrey wandered over to me.

"Well Miss Weasley am I to assume those charming brothers of yours are up to their usual tricks" I grunted in acknowledgement. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"Seem to spend half my life looking after the students those two manage to maim." She muttered in distaste.

She waved her wand over my legs for several minutes before they sprang apart joyfully.

I groaned in satisfaction.

"Right your better off you go now dear" Madam Pomfrey chirped moving over to deal with Ron. As Ginny was leaving all she heard from the ward was the alarm clocks that lay discarded on the floor and Madam Pomfrey speaking to Ron.

"Fighting again Mr Weasley? Will you never learn?"

I shut the door behind me with a snap, I checked my schedule. As it transpired I had Herbology now. Brilliant I thought, because I knew that Fred and George both had care of magical creatures. I'd get them back for this.

Up ahead I saw Hermione walking briskly to her next lesson, it didn't take long for me to catch up with her however.

After a few minutes of walking and chatting idly Hermione turned to look at me.

"So how are things between you and Harry?" she asked what I had expected but it didn't stop the blush.

"Quite good thanks how are things between you and Ron going" I winked. As expected the question took Hermione completely off guard causing her to both blush and think at the same time.

"Do you think he likes me?" Hermione asked desperately. I had to be careful how I answered this if I did it wrong she'd wait for him to tell her if I did it right she'd ask him and I'd win my bet in a double whammy move.

"I think he does but there's only one way to find out right?" Hermione cocked her head confused and I relented.

"Ask him out" Hermione looked horrified at the prospect.

"I can't do that it's improper I mean he may reject me" She blushed crimson and shot off for her lesson. I sighed, this was going to be more difficult than first imagined but I had time to ponder a plan on my way down to Herbology.

**Awooooooo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was hell to write so many ways to walk into a dead end with the plot but I managed a way out of that finally. **

**Until next time REVIEW! This is The Lone Wolf signing off Awooooooooooo!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Grand Entrance

**Disclaimer: Hey guys guess what I'm pregnant! As there is more chance of this happening than me owning harry potter**

**Awooooooooooooo! My dear readers I've been on holiday I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for the update while I settled back in happy to see so many reviews and even one or two personal messages so I thought I'd treat you to the many logical twists and turns of Hermione's mind enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 6: The Grand Entrance

Hermione's POV

How could she suggest such a thing that I Hermione Jean Granger throw away my reputation by asking Ron Weasley out on a date? Well it wasn't that I was scared of doing it but more of his reaction.

I mean he could be sweet, very sweet at times but I also knew him to be a tactless bumbling idiot at times.

My mind rebelled something it rarely did and sunk into a ridiculous argument with myself.

_Just ask him out!_

No way I don't like him that much!

_Of course you do there is so much evidence to suggest this_

I do not I am Hermione Jean Granger I have never had a crush on anyone and I don't intend to start now!

_What about second year, Gilderoy Lockhart sound familiar?_

That was different he was just…..good looking yeah that's it

_You hung onto his every word as though your life depended on it_

Well yes of course I did it was amazing the sort of things he had done!

_You knew it was all rubbish and lies, you knew he was taking credit for other wizards because you had read about the deeds in other books!_

But it was interesting I mean they can't have been the same events

_Don't be so naïve that's why you won't ask Ron out, your scared_

I am not scared at all! How dare you!

_Well I dare say that before you met a certain red headed boy you and your mind got on like a house on fire and here you are arguing with your own mind_

That's only because you suggest irrational things that I am above

_Irrational? Your bickering with your mind like you do with Ron doesn'__t this strike you as a little odd?_

No it doesn't because…..because…

_Because your crazy about him!_

I stopped people rushed past me in a hurry as usual but I remained standing. I could not believe that I was arguing against the logic that my own brain came up with. It took the bell going for me to realise that I was late for transfiguration.

"Oh no Professor McGonagall is going to be so angry with me" I squeaked sprinting to her lesson.

Moments later I arrived panting for a breath a stitch in my side at the doorway to Transfiguration.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger, may enquire as to why you are so late to my class?" McGonagall asked sternly.

"I was at the hospital wing with Ron professor" I answered truthfully.

"I trust yourself and mister Weasley were not so busy as to not notice the time" I blushed furiously as snickering broke out around the room.

"N..no professor" I stuttered uncomfortably.

"Well I would ask you and mister Weasley to flirt in your own time then perhaps you won't be late for class" McGonagall nodded to my seat with a hint of a smile.

I walked briskly to my seat at the back and sat down next to Harry still blushing. Right on cue the door burst open and Ron wandered in his nose fully healed.

I grinned sheepishly.

"Ahh mister Weasley no need to explain I already know" Ron looked slightly taken aback.

"You do professor?" he asked nonplussed.

"Yes now will you take your seat please" Ron nodded and looked around the room.

I stuck my hand in the air and waved at him gently still grinning. Ron grinned back not that the rest of the class could have possibly missed it. In almost a single move the whole class turned to look at me still with my hand in the air.

Professor McGonagall turned to see my hand, a dreaded mistake.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asked dragging all attention onto me.

"Erm nothing professor" I squeaked flushing.

"Then why are you distracting my class?" she asked slightly amused.

Ron's eyes lit up in defence.

"She was just showing me my seat professor" he blurted out, I knew in a second that his outburst would backfire drastically.

"Had you forgotten Mr Weasley?" she asked I silently prayed that Ron would not say something stupid.

"No professor" he responded dully.

McGonagall seemed to be getting some sort of amusement out of the whole situation.

"Well Miss Granger any reason as to why now you decided to remind Mister Weasley?"

I spoke without thinking.

"I just wanted to make sure he sat next to me…I mean in the right place….I mean to make sure that he didn't sit next to someone else…." I tailed off unabe to think of a way out of this nightmarish situation, I blushed deeper and deeper until I could have blended into Ron's hair.

He seemed to have gone quiet.

"Well Mister Weasley you better take your seat next to Miss Granger she seems desperate for you to sit so near to her" A faint smile played on McGonagall's lips as she turned to the rest of the now chuckling class.

"Enough today we will be turning sand into a glass bowl" I turned to Ron when he sat down.

"Thanks for sticking up for me again" I flushed, Ron smiled.

"Anytime" I sharp pain jabbed me in the side opposite to Ron's, I turned to face Harry.

He nodded towards McGonagall.

"Mister Weasley if you can tear yourself from your girlfriend for a five minutes perhaps you could tell me the incantation" I put my head on my arms hiding my face as the class once more began to snicker.

"Erm…it's um…" Ron glanced at me imploringly. I pitied him.

"It's kisslestrum" I whispered.

"Kiss who?" Ron asked loudly.

"Both of you enough, if you can't keep your mind on the lesson then I'll have to start deducting house points" My head shot up.

"Professor please it's Kisslestrum I was just trying to help" McGonagall sighed

"Perhaps you're going deaf Mister Weasley" I blushed trying to focus on the lesson.

This was going to be a long day.

**Awoooooo! How did you find the fluffy part, I loved writing this part, and the second ones in McGonagalls point of view! Stay tuned dear readers and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7: Historical Replay

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling owns….unless she wants to give me her Aston Martin hint hint**

**Awooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back dear readers with another instalment of Obliviously Correct! Hands up those who missed me? No mam put your hand down. **

**Well here it is chapter 7 and I believe it is from a stern looking professor's point of wolf this time. Enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 7: Historical Replay

McGonagall's POV

The beginning of the lesson began as it usually did with the students talking amongst themselves and ensuring a certain level of chaos. Although not as successful at creating the dreaded Weasley twins level of chaos it was foolish none the less. After a few minutes the class settled down and seemed to quiver slightly under my gaze. Satisfied I flicked my wand at the blackboard and the lessons instructions appeared.

An unusual event took place at that moment. Hermione Granger, an outstandingly bright girl in my own house stumbled through the door panting as though she had been running. Miss Granger was never late to lesson, if anything she was always early and looking for more work to do. Something was amiss.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger may I enquire as to why you are late to my class?" the young girl looked slightly nervous although hit seemed to come from what was happening in her constant working mind.

"I was at the hospital wing with Ron professor" I might have know, she was being honest as usual but those two despite their arguments obviously wanted to be together. It was almost painful to see them dance around the subject so much. It would be funny if it wasn't so ridiculously obvious that each held feelings for the other.

"I trust yourself and mister Weasley were not so busy as to not notice the time" a ripple of snickering ran around the room.

"N..no professor" the girl was obviously uncomfortable with the situation and I would have been cruel to have not given them a little nudge in the right direction.

"Well I would ask you and mister Weasley to flirt in your own time then perhaps you won't be late for class" I desperately fought a smile at the look of horror on the younger girls face. She was so poor at hiding her feelings and yet he couldn't see it. Somewhat reminding me of Lily Evans and James Potter.

She had always been rather poor at hiding her feelings for James too, although he hid the magnitude of the feelings it wasn't too hard to see that he attacked the problem head on.

Miss Granger took a seat next to Mister Potter still rather red in the cheeks when my door burst open a second time followed by a shock of bright red hair. I answered before he could speak.

"Ahh Mister Weasley no need to explain I already know" I glanced at the youngest of the Weasley brothers to see a look of pure confusion lodged on his face.

"You do professor?" Becoming a little impatient I decided to cut things short.

"Yes now will you take your seat please" Mister Weasley looked around the room and wandered off vaguely.

I turned to see a hand at the back of the class stuck in the air. I knew who's it would be immediately.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Erm nothing professor" Granger flushed which I found rather odd she never squirmed under pressure for an answer.

"Then why are you distracting my class?" The situation was beginning to seem rather funny after all. As soon as Weasley walked into the room Grangers brains seemed to have left her.

"She was just showing me my seat professor" Weasley blurted out looking wildly defensive. It reminded me of James jumping to Lily's aid constantly looking out to defend her.

"Had you forgotten Mister Weasley?" I asked curious as to his reaction.

"No professor" the boy had suddenly gone shy his ears had turned red, much like his fathers had done before when embarrassed.

"Well Miss Granger any reason as to why now you decided to remind Mister Weasley?" I was playing with fire now and I knew it.

"I just wanted to make sure he sat next to me…I mean in the right place….I mean to make sure that he didn't sit next to someone else…." Giggling and snickering once more rang around the classroom as Granger dug herself further into a hole.

"Well Mister Weasley you better take your seat next to Miss Granger she seems desperate for you to sit so near to her" I couldn't help myself a smile was certainly fighting it's way to my face now.

"Enough today we will be turning sand into a glass bowl" Weasley and Granger began a conversation and so I decided to twist the knife in their side so to speak.

"Mister Weasley if you can tear yourself from your girlfriend for five minutes perhaps you could tell me the incantation"

Granger buried her head in her arms clearly embarrassed.

"Erm…it's um…" he looked at Granger desperately; he looked nonplussed before shouting out.

"Kiss who?" I'd had enough of this now it was making my head hurt.

"Both of you enough, if you can't keep your mind on the lesson then I'll have to start deducting house points"

"Professor please it's Kisslestrum I was just trying to help" Back to the usual Granger, like a walking text book.

"Perhaps you're going deaf Mister Weasley" I began explaining how to cast the spell.

My mouth carried on with the lesson but my mind was far away, it was in the past to be precise. Potter didn't even realise how much alike his friends were to his parents during their courting period.

The more I thought about it the more it seemed right that Potter was playing the role of Remus at a different time. Remus Lupin the counter balance against Sirius Black and James Potter. He kept them steady and now I could see why Granger and Weasley were such good friends with Potter. He kept them balanced their anchor. Harry Potter seemed to be good at keeping things balanced even if he did not realise it. If it weren't for his eyes I could swear blind that James Potter had returned to Hogwarts, until it transpired he acted more like Lily.

The James in him often surfaced however, usually when he was in trouble. It would also explain his connection with the Weasley twins.

I glanced at the trio at the back for a second whilst the class worked. Potter seemed to be explaining something to Weasley and Granger had already turned her sand into a bowl and was currently returning it to its former state. I could tell from their first year after the troll incident that the three would be close friends but I never realised they would end up throwing the staff off balance by seeming like three of the marauders.

I still had trouble coming to terms with James and Lily Potters death, and that Harry was living with his muggle aunt and uncle. If it weren't for the scar on his head I would happily have slipped into a deluded universe in which Harry Potter was a normal boy and his parents were alive and well.

I mentally shook myself bringing me back to the present. I refused to go senile just yet I'd end up like the divination teacher.

By the end of the class the golden trio had managed somewhat to transfigure the sand, Potter's bowl was made of glass but kept breaking too easily.

Wesley's sand stayed in one lump halfway between glass and sand.

Granger had a full crystal clear bowl as expected.

The one I couldn't fathom was Longbottom had brought to me a bowl that seemed to be bleeding sand. I mean it even had sea shells on the outside of the glass and just poured out sand.

Sometimes my house sends me on mental trips back in time to a happier time. And sometimes they just made me wonder if some of them had a tendency to perform magic that had not yet been invented.

But I was stuck with them so I would see them right.

**Awooooo! I got confused three times when writing this one, sorry my minds on a certain girl haha, but here we are with an open end for me to continue with sorry for the long wait had some errands to run. Until next time my dear readers! Awooooooo! **


	8. Chapter 8: Duet to Carnage

**Disclaimer: Is the thing that disclaims that I own anything from Harry Potter other than this plot**

**Awoooooooo! Dear readers The Lone Wolf is back after a computer malfunction with another juicy update for this fic! Who here likes the weasley twins? Who doesn't right? Their cheeky, their funny their rebellious all it needs now is a black shirt black gloves, black hair and a pint of beer and they are more or less me haha.**

**Well how about a point of view from each of them in one go? Read on, REVIEW and enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 8: Duet to Carnage

Fred & George POV

(Fred)

People thought that me and my brother worked purely on each others existence. Where there was one there was the other. And if there was one, then you had better make yourself scarce just in case.

But it was obvious to me…

(George)

And me!

(Fred)

And him, that something was going on that we were not getting a part of.

(George)

Well we were not having any of that.

(Unison)

It's just not on!

(Fred)

The first hint that something was going on was our dear little sister…

(George)

And our more or less adopted brother

(Fred)

Harry Potter following a severely red Miss Hermione Granger…

(George)

And our own git of a brother Ronniekins

(Fred)

Naturally being the innocently curious scamps that we are we decided to follow using a proper Weasley route to find out what the big fuss was about.

(Unison)

We watched all four of them rush past us and decided to follow rather quickly.

(Fred)

I pointed to a slight crack in the wall of the corridor we were running down, this signalled that the exit onto the outside corridor was right in view.

(George)

I nodded to my dearest twin, who tapped the wall with his wand causing it to slide open allowing us to leave the corridor and walked right into our dearest sister and her victim.

(Fred)

The look of shock on their faces was priceless, even after so many years in the magical world neither had become accustomed to our sudden appearances.

(Unison)

"Hello there Harry and dear sister of ours"

(George)

"Going for a little romantic stroll together? I asked evilly. My brother as usual was quick to follow up.

(Fred)

"Alone?" I smirked wickedly.

(George)

"Would mother approve?" I added nudging Fred passing him a condom. We had been trying to work out how it worked all summer and after discovering how we decided that the best course of action was to use it properly in the noble cause of mayhem. We told Ginny and explained in detail what it was for. Her look of horror was one that will constantly amuse my brother and I.

(Unison)

"You're too young for that sort of thing" We chanted in synchronization.

(Fred)

My face lit up with mischief at the idea of seeing them squirm adorably.

"We have this muggle invention for you if you want" I grinned waiting for Georges input, I was not disappointed.

(George)

"It's called a condom" I fought a laugh at the looks on both their faces. Not entirely surprisingly Ginny was the one to respond.

"Sod off you prats!" Ahh this was too easy.

"Sorry guys I have a bet to win" The two began jogging away before it clicked into place. They were betting on Ron and Hermione! I might have known and it didn't take much to work out what the bet was about. Luckily my twin had the same idea, luckily or scarily?

(Unison)

"If you're looking for the two love birds their heading to the hospital wing and I don't think you can eavesdrop on them through that door." We chimed.

"Well how do we do it then invisibility cloak?" Harry asked desperately.

(Fred)

This was a perfect opportunity to get in on the ground floor of this little operation.

"By the time you get in-" I began anticipating my brother's interruption.

(George)

"They'll have already gone" I interjected.

(Unison)

"Let us help you" We said together silently praying.

"I'm going to regret this" Harry muttered to himself nodding for us to continue, we already had several plans brewing but one of which stuck out vividly.

(George)

I pulled out my wand and aimed it at Ginny's feet before either could work out what I was about to do.

"Stumpendous!" I cried watching with glee as Ginny's feet melted into a point growing outwards towards her torso. Finally when the blue light had faded Ginny slumped against Harry.

"Ok now we take you through this passage into the hospital wing before dear Ronald and his girlfriend Hermione arrive" Fred grabbed the point where Ginny's feet used to be and I grabbed her head. It was scary the look she shot at us, I dreaded when she recovered.

"Harry you go the normal way or it'll look suspicious" I added and raced off with Fred and Ginny balanced between us like some sort of wooden plank.

(Unison)

We rushed down the corridor suppressing giggles until we reached the end and opened a trap door that transpired to be the hospital wing floor. We dropped Ginny onto a bed and rushed off cackling. Once we sealed the entrance we sprinted back to the way we got into the corridor swivelling round we shot the way Harry had gone.

(George)

It took less than five minutes to do a ten minute, we were out of breath and nursing stitches but we had arrived. I pulled out two flesh coloured objects and gave one to my twin.

"Ready Fred?" I asked with a smirk.

"Ready George" came his reply with an identical smirk.

I listened to Ron and Hermione's ex-private conversation whilst Fred did the same with Harry and Ginny's. After a few minutes we had the information we needed and made a hasty retreat.

(Fred)

When we got back to the Gryffindor common room we looked at one another.

"Fancy making a little gold George old boy?" George grinned.

"Is Dumbledore's shaving razor rusty?" Fred countered.

This was going to be easy we had the plan finalised with minutes. The idea was that I would follow Harry and Ginny around and manipulate the problems they faced forcing them together until one of them cracked. I would put a hefty bet on the one that I was going to make crack first and rake in the winnings from the rest of the school. George was going to do the exact same but with Ron and Hermione.

As an added bonus we would add to the private bets that Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had made, doubling the amount of gold at stake. It was full proof provided the teachers didn't get wind of it but they never did.

I looked at George mimicking his grin at so much gold.

As the common room began filling up we started informing everyone about the current plan, best to start with Gryffindor the news would spread like wild fire.

"What code should we use when we are to execute the plan?" George asked smiling.

I thought for a moment before remembering a song that seemed right at the time, it was a rather bad muggle song but it made sense. I sang it to George.

"Wake me up before you go go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo yo, I don't wanna miss it when you get that high…..win!"

(George)

Fred made sense so I agreed that the terrible song should be our code. We could make a lot of money, get four people together and have a laugh in the process. We were geniuses.

(Unison)

With that thought in mind we worked on creating a party for the Gryffindor common room to celebrate but under the pretence that Neville had remembered the password first time round, something he grudgingly agreed to. Let the fun begin.

**Awooooooo! This was a devil to write, two people on one scene and both POV in one go, urgh took some major working out. Well let me know how it was because I'm going to get started on the next chapter right away. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny have no idea about the third bet put in place. Until next time dear readers! Awoooooooooooo!**


	9. Chapter 9: Prod or Lunge?

**Disclaimer: Russia's nuclear weapons are locked and loaded you didn't hear it from me**

**Awooooooooooo! Dear readers I got some positive feedback from the love of Fred and George, how can you not love the mischievous little scamps? **

**Well then here is the latest chapter involving a point of view from a grossly misunderstood character and I'll let you know with pride that the guy that plays Neville Longbottom in the Harry Potter films is from none other than Leeds my home town my dear readers. You see the fight in him enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 9: Prod or Lunge?

Neville's POV

I can't understand it, everyone seemed to be obsessed with betting on Ron and Hermione, and if that weren't bad enough they then seemed to be betting on Harry and Ginny. Luna had already told me about the bet between Ginny and Harry, the first bet.

Then I found out the second bet from Ron, this one was on Harry and Ginny.

I was in shock, looking from an outsider's perspective it looked as though Harry and Ginny had no idea about the bet Ron and Hermione had on, and vice versa. At first it was rather amusing, then Fred and George spread it round the school and the whole situation had escalated. What if someone got hurt?

What if Hermione rejected Ron? He'd be devastated yes, but to find out that people were betting on him getting off with her only to find out that he'd lost. It might destroy his self confidence. And to be fair to the poor lad, he wasn't the most confident at talking to girls he got jealous to easy he had a temper and he spent most of his time arguing with Hermione.

Then there was Ginny if Harry decided to reject her same situation. Except Luna would be upset about Ginny's demise and that would make Luna depressed.

Ginny was my friend and Luna was….Luna was…..damn it why can't I think straight when I think of her?

I tripped over my shoelace that had come undone whilst I battled with my muddled mind. The cold hard concrete floor wasn't exactly the best awakening to my surroundings I had ever had but it was bloody effective. Dazed and confused and with a very sore nose I struggled to sit up.

"Do you want a hand?" that sweet bewildering voice floated to me and I had to force myself to breath to avoid passing out.

"Oh no thank you I'm fine Luna" I stammered flushing slightly embarrassed.

Why did she always find me on the floor or with some embarrassing curse on me?

I scrambled around my hands like spiders grasping and clutching my books that had spilled out of my already torn bag; I grabbed a flask and thrust it into my bag knocking my wand. Sparks fired out of the end and ignited my bag to my frustration. A jet of ice cold water drenched both me and my bag.

I yelped in shock and turned to see Luna with her wand out looking curiously puzzled.

"I'm sorry I haven't quite got the hang of the temperature or how hard the water comes out yet" she smiled innocently.

My heart melted and my sudden anger deserted me. How could I stay angry at her she looked so sweet.

I blushed and smiled at the same time.

"That's ok, um where are you heading?" I asked hoping it was in the same direction as the Gryffindor common room.

"I was just heading to the library."

Finally a bit of luck she was heading the same way as me and both were quite a distance away. I could finally show her I was a gentleman and not a just a clumsy fool.

"Erm… well do you mind if I walk you there?" I stammered feeling the heat rise in my face. Luna's face was unreadable.

"I'd like that Neville" she finally stated innocently. I breathed again my heart thumping wildly out of control.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before Luna broke the ice.

"I'm sorry I got you all wet" I sighed inwardly feeling slightly chilled.

"It's ok I make mistakes like that all the time at least now I know my hairs not a mess" I joked, Luna gave me a serious look before as she did with most people she mesmerised me.

"Your hairs stuck to your head, it makes you eyes stand out, hmmm…brown eyes they look like the whomping willow's bark" She then continued walking as though nothing had happened.

Well it had happened in my face mainly I turned a deadly shade of brick red. Panicking that we were drawing closer to the library and I had done nothing to further the conversation into one that I could turn onto asking her out I decided to follow her into the Library.

The first thing we saw was Hermione, this wasn't something we would usually find unusual in fact if Hermione wasn't in the library we would worry that the world was ending. No what was odd was that Ron was there and he had a BOOK. Ron Weasley was actually reading, or pretending to read anyway. Hermione voiced what I was thinking.

"Ron what is it your actually reading up on?" Ron's ears turned red.

"Oh nothing really important just something on the Chudley Cannons" He grinned. The lie was easier to see through than his Halloween costume, everyone could tell it was his dress robes but a different colour.

Hermione lunged across the table and grabbed the book with a cheeky grin. Ron watched horrified as Hermione read the title.

"How to charm your witch?" she read aloud curiously.

"What else have you got out Ronald Weasley, more tips on getting girls?" Ron blushed and hid the other books grasping one from a shelf to cover up the gap that was now left on the table.

"J..just this one!" he threw the book successfully _How to charm your witch_ out of her hands.

Hermione looked at the book then looked at Ron. A grin crept across her face. She began to giggle, and then she blushed and held her hand up to her face. We all looked at the title of the book. _Enhancing your image _

I leaned over to see what page Hermione was on. There was an incantation and underneath a brief description.

_Feeling slightly inadequate, feeling the need to compensate for something? _

_Is your wand just not as big as your ego? _

_Look no further just by mastering a few simple charms you could have your "wand" as big as you want I…_

I missed the rest as Hermione had dropped the book and was currently giggling hysterically at Ron's horrified expression.

"N…no I'm not worried about you know d…down there I was just curious" Hermione laughed harder holding her sides as tears rolled down her face

"I don't mean, I'm straight I wasn't looking at…you know, I just saw it and I was thinking of growing my hair yeah that's it" Ron blushed whilst Hermione fell off her chair her hysterics out of control; I began laughing I couldn't help myself. Of all the books in the massive library and Ron had to pick the one that had information about making his crotch more robust.

Struggling to breath Hermione clambered back onto the chair her face stained with tears of laughter her skin had turned red with excursion and she panted and gasped still chuckling at times.

Of all the humiliating things that had happened to me I never thought I'd see Ron make them look as cool as a leather jacket in the snow.

I turned to Luna ceasing my one moment of confidence from Ron's humility.

"Luna I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede with me next weekend?" I blushed slightly.

Luna looked at me and smiled.

"That'd be nice Neville thanks; I think Ginny's going with Harry anyway. Oh and Ron don't worry I'm sure your genitals are very nice" Luna added walking towards the potions section with an innocent smile on her face. Hermione began giggling again and Ron looked puzzled.

"Erm thanks….I think" he called after her.

To say I had been drenched in freezing water, bullied by Snape for an hour, blown up half my bag and face planted in front of Luna Lovegood the girl I adored, today had gone fairly well.

I headed off towards the Gryffindor common room for the party Fred and George were throwing with high spirits.

**Awooooooo! Bit of a cheeky spin on things eh readers? I thought I'd spice things up a bit and add a bit of Neville and Luna in there too. So Ron is having troubles with his luck, Neville seems to have got a bit of luck and now the games really begin. REVIEW dear readers and until next time Cheerio Awoooooooooooooo!**


	10. Chapter 10: Too much change

**Disclaimer: if you got this far….you need to get out more.**

**Awooooooooooooo! My dear readers how are you? Back for another update so soon Lone Wolf? Why yes I am strange voice in my head! I just got good idea's brewing and I realised I hadn't done Ronald or Harry for a while so I thought it must be time for our favourite clueless lads! Enjoy and REVIEW! **

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 10: Too Much Change

Ron's POV

Stumbling into the library I realised that the only way I was going to get Hermione to go on one date with me without directly asking her in front of everyone was to look up ways of charming her into asking me. Cowardly…possibly. Sneaky…maybe. Stupidly awkward… guaranteed.

I immediately donned a maroon woolly hat so as not to arouse suspicion. Of course why would it look suspicious what with my ears lighting up like a bloody Christmas tree and the fact that my face was drenched in sweat simply from nerves.

I cautiously made my way up to Madame Pince the vulture like librarian. I cleared my throat nervously, and she looked down her beak, erm nose at me.

"Yes?" she sniffed as though I had distracted her from seriously important work when it was obvious she was just reading a book.

"Erm, d…do you have anything on how to charm witches?" I asked in a rather small voice.

Madame Pince looked at me irritably.

"What sort of charms are you looking for? Cheering charms, hearing charms, silencing charms come on speak up" Madame Pince snapped rapidly yet quietly.

I shook my head.

"No not that kind of charming I don't mean magically charming I mean… you know acting charming?" I asked quietly and blushing furiously.

"You mean romance?" Madame Pince seemed a little taken aback. Seizing my opportunity I pounced.

"Y…yes that's right" I felt my ears burning and I wished dreadfully that she had one so that I could retreat to a corner somewhere where nobody would bother me or see me.

Shockingly Madame Pince grinned.

"Nice to see someone taking an interest in a real story for a change, well over in that corner you have some of the best fiction muggles have ever written including Lady Chatterly's lover and Much ado about nothing. Or there is much magical romantic literature in that corner over there including burke the bearded animal carer or-" I'd had enough of this embarrassing rant I had sent over sexed maniac on.

"Look I don't want a romantic novel, I just want and information book on how to charm a girl" I blushed at the last part of the sentence and cursed my body for betraying me.

Madame Pince looked deeply disappointed and simply waved her hand in a rough direction.

"That shelf" she sniffed. I stomped away relieved and grabbed the nearest two books. The first was titled _How to charm your witch_ in fancy gold writing.

Perfect I thought sarcastically doesn't look weird if I read this at all.

I sat down and opened the book when Hermione wandered in politely greeted Madame Pince and hoisted her bag onto my table.

She looked up and saw me smiling softly.

"Hello Ron! I never expected to see you here….reading" she added the last word in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh…yeah yeah" I said vaguely trying to ignore the redness on my cheeks.

Neville bumbled through the door looking soaked and severely nervous about something, Hermione greeted him with a friendly smile and a water drying spell and I grunted my acknowledgement to his presence.

I marvelled humorously that he was with Looney Luna Lovegood….again. I began to wonder if everyone fancied everyone else in this bloody castle.

Neville looked shocked at the fact that I was reading, annoying me slightly before Hermione suddenly cornered me with a question I had not anticipated.

"Ron what is it your actually reading?" I felt my ears glowing and had to think fast and the first things that came into my mind were orange and Quidditch.

"Oh nothing really important just something on the Chudley Cannons" I grinned hoping to cover up my obvious embarrassment. A cheeky grin spread across Hermione's face, it was both an erotic and rather scary look for her.

Without warning she launched herself across the table and seized the book from my hands.

"How to charm your witch?" she read before looking at me curiously. Then she looked accusing.

"What else have you got out Ronald Weasley, more tips on getting girls?" I only just stopped myself from saying not girls A girl.

I blushed and slid the other books on how to attract girls from the table throwing a nearby book to cover the gap.

Thinking fast I had to get the book off of her subtly.

I threw a nearby book at her hands and knocked the book away.

"J…just this one!" Hermione looked down at the book and burst out into giggles for some reason.

She blushed and held her hand to her face and showed us the title of the book. I felt as though ice had slipped into the pit of my stomach.

_Enhancing your image_ shone out at me in bright pink letters.

Hermione opened the book at a random page and almost leaked tears of mirth at the introduction to the page.

_Feeling slightly inadequate, feeling the need to compensate for something?_

_Is your wand just not as big as your ego?_

_Look no further just by mastering a few simple charms you could have your "wand" as big as you want I…_

My face fell at the sight of the book and the images.

"N…no I'm not worried about you know d…down there I was just curious" I stammered hurriedly. Hermione clapped her hands rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face unable to make a sound from the force of her laughing.

"I don't mean, I'm straight I wasn't looking at…you know, I just saw it and I was thinking of growing my hair yeah that's it" My lies were getting worse and Hermione fell of her chair out of my sight still howling with laughter along with Neville and several people from surrounding tables.

Finally gaining control over he laughing Hermione clambered back onto her seat read faced and tear stained still fighting with the giggles.

I turned to sat something when I noticed Neville's smile of accomplishment and Luna's blank expression as she turned to me.

"That'd be nice Neville thanks; I think Ginny's going with Harry anyway. Oh and Ron don't worry I'm sure your genitals are very nice"

Hermione once more keeled over with laughter as I awkwardly responded.

"Erm…thanks I think"

Still flushing I opened up _How to charm your witch_ and read the first line.

_Make the girl you wish to attract laugh as much as possible without trying too hard._

"You've got to be bloody joking" I muttered to myself slamming the book shut and running as fast as I could out of the library and away from a shocked Hermione.

Once outside I rounded a corner and let my mind wander.

Why do I always make a fool of myself in front of her! Is it my fault she confuses me just by smiling.

I just wish I could bloody tell her or at least ask her out on a date, this book better be worth it.

In the name of Merlin's saggy left bo-

I ploughed right into Harry almost knocking him off his feet and ending my mental rant.

"Are you ok mate you look really red" I shrugged my shoulders. He shrugged back and fell into step with me.

"Are you alright you looked pissed off?" Harry asked. I couldn't really keep it from my best friend especially as within a week the whole castle would know anyway.

I filled Harry in on what happened and unlike most he tried to hold his face straight.

I could see he was bursting to laugh though.

"So have you asked Hermione who she's going to Hogsmede with yet?" he added slyly

"Well you me and her usually go together don't we?" Harry suddenly looked very sheepish.

"Well actually this time I'm going with Ginny hope you don't mind" I grinned.

"Ahhhh going on a date are you? Don't go too fast now I'm sure she wants to admit her feelings first" I teased.

"Actually we just sort of agreed to go as friends" I almost slapped myself with relief it meant Harry hadn't admitted his feelings yet I was still in the running for the bet.

What I didn't know was things were heating up between Ginny and Harry as much as they were with me and Hermione.

**Awoooooooo! Well a little longer this time I enjoyed this chapter. Yes dear readers I have been in that position of embarrassment before I write from experience on the matter. And ron's reaction was the same as mine. REVIEW! I will update as soon as possible dear readers until next time Awoooooooo! **


	11. Chapter 11: Hogsmede

**Disclaimer: Do you know I think I'll buy the rights to harry potter so that I can just say yup it's mine**

**Awooooooooooo! Sorry for the delay dear readers have been asking some philosophical questions and I've been busy if I remember rightly we left the story with things starting to get a little hot under the collar for Ron, time for a little pressure on Harry I think and then the bets will really start to unfold enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 11: Hogsmede

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe it! Ginny was going to leave her friends and go to Hogsmede with me! I was so excited but also so nervous it was unreal.

All I needed was to be cool, confident and relaxed. I was having trouble doing any of those without getting up and pacing the room.

It hadn't taken too long to pluck up the courage to ask Ginny to go to Hogsmede with me, even if the asking had been a little awkward. Trying desperately to put my leg through my jacket sleeve I cast my mind back a few weeks.

"So erm Ginny things are going well and I think I'll have won this bet by December" I said cockily.

"Your mad Potter not a chance" Ginny smirked turning from her friends who were busy swooning over a tall dark haired Ravenclaw boy.

"Well I was wondering if we were to give Ron and Hermione some time alone I was thinking next Hogsmede instead of me hanging around with them you and I could go somewhere" Ginny had blinked blushing slightly.

"Are you asking me out Harry?" she asked no longer referring me jokingly as Potter so I knew she was serious.

"As friends of course" I added panicking that I might have freaked her out.

"Oh yes of course" she blurted out before we both stood looking at the floor blushing furiously.

"Well ok then I'll see you then" she had said hurrying after her friends as the bell went signalling lessons.

Since then I had fallen down the stairs more times than Neville and he was being especially clumsy lately. In fact I had to more or less sprint to keep up with him at times when he seemed to float around the castle.

After tripping up over his own feet and almost setting fire to the table me and Ron were working on one night I snapped.

"Bloody hell Neville what's up with you these days?" Ron exclaimed hoisting him to his feet.

"I'm sorry I'm just a bit nervous is all" Neville mumbled nervously.

"Why is that Neville?" I asked curiously.

"I asked Luna Lovegood to go to Hogsmede with me." He mumbled shyly.

"Really" Ron and I said in unison.

"What did she say?" Ron asked his homework lying abandoned.

"She said yes" Neville squeaked obviously petrified.

"Oh good job mate well done!" I praised clapping him on the back.

Neville gave a sheepish grin and bean fidgeting with his robes.

"I've liked her for ages I've just been too scared to make a move, until the other day" Ron cocked his head.

"What made the other day so special?" Neville grinned.

"When Hermione read that _Enhancing your image_ aloud I thought you looked more foolish than me so why not.

Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled something about needing to finish his homework.

That had been two nights before Hogsmede and now I was firmly trying to cram my hat onto my foot.

"Ready mate?" Ron asked walking into the dormitory. I looked up remembering that I had dressed nearly four hours ago and jumped to my feet.

"Yeah" I managed to get out of my suddenly very dry mouth.

I caught sight of Ginny in the chaos of the great hall and battled my way towards her leaving Ron looking awkwardly for Hermione.

"Hi there" I said as soon as I got to Ginny.

"Hello" she breathed smiling broadly.

"You look lovely" I recited the line I had been rehearsing for three days straight. I had to rehearse because when Hermione told me what to say I tried saying it in front of a mirror and it came out as "I look love erm you"

Ginny blushed slightly and grinned looking at my feet.

"You don't look so bad yourself" She said allowing me to escort her out of the castle gates.

The rest of the journey to Hogsmede was uneventful apart from Neville tripping up in front of us.

Luna helped him back up causing him to stammer worse than ever very red in the face.

When we arrived I looked at Ginny.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked politely.

"How about we go to the three broomsticks and warm up a bit first" I nodded my agreement feeling the chilly autumn breeze.

We found a table near the bar and I ordered two butterbeers.

"So how do you think Ron and Hermione are doing?" Ginny asked her eyes sparkling at me causing the air to catch in my throat.

"Well I'm pretty sure they are arguing by now" I sighed.

Not long after I issued this statement none other than Ron burst through the door and held it open. Hermione entered the room smiling slightly and red cheeked wearing-

"Ron's scarf? Did she forget her's?" I asked turning to Ginny. Ginny sat looking smug.

"She said she needed to find something out and that she wouldn't need a scarf" We watched as Ron ordered the butterbeers and sat down two tables away with Hermione. Both were red in the face and smiling.

Ron said something that made Hermione laugh loudly. I became painfully aware that Ron's hand wasn't far from Hermione's and I wondered whether I should take Ginny's in mine.

I looked at her and noticed she was looking at me.

I blushed my mouth too dry and reached slowly for her hand.

The closer my hand got to her's the faster my heart beat and the shallower both our breathing became.

I felt the heat in my face and noticed she seemed to be holding her breath. If I wasn't quick and take her hand now she would pass out from lack of oxygen.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity my hand clasped around her smaller hand and we looked into each others eyes. Brown into green, green into brown.

We leaned in closer, so slowly so very slowly. Closer, closer.

I could see the pink tinge in her cheeks the individual freckles on her nose. I could feel her hot sweet breath on my face. I could feel my leg twitching like crazy under the table.

Our faces were inches away.

BANG!

Neville Longbottom fell head first through the door of the three broomsticks followed by a blushing Luna.

"Are you alright Neville?" She asked concerned.

Neville clambered to his feet shouting about how he was alright. The pub went silent, eerily silent. Neville shocked by his fall turned to Luna and pulled her in close she closed her eyes and he kissed her. Right in front of a crowded pub he kissed her.

The pub erupted into a loud cheer and Neville disappeared from view, bolstered by Neville's triumph I turned to Ginny.

"Harry I really like you I've felt like this for a long time and I haven't had the nerve to tell you" Ron and Hermione turned to face them. Ron's was one of triumph and glee, and Hermione's of utter shock.

**Dun Dun Duhhhhh! So Hermione's lost the bet what is going to be Ron's reward and how will Harry react. What caused Neville to get the girl? Find out in the next chapter of Obliviously Correct! Until then read, review and Awooooooooooo!**


	12. Chapter 12: Payments

**Disclaimer: I do not profit from my free stories**

**Awoooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back with a quick update dear readers I'm feeling fine and I have a curry on the way life looks fairly good right now so here is another chapter to Obliviously Correct! Enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 12: Payments

Ron's POV

I couldn't stop myself from glancing at her every few seconds. A crowded pub and a barmaid with a cleavage to make a dementor sweat, and here I was glancing at Hermione Jean Granger and becoming tongue tied.

She looked at me and started talking about something, I tried to listen I honestly did but I got lost for a moment in her beautiful eyes. The way her nose wrinkled cutely whenever she was scorning something, the way her eyebrows raised whenever she was concluding something, the way her soft full lips would part and close rapidly spouting out endless streams of knowledge, the way she was staring at me with confusion and…WAIT! Staring at me that meant I had to respond right?

My brain struggled to locate a suitable answers.

"Definatbly" I mumbled vaguely aware of what I had said.

"Ron that's not even a word" her beautiful voice rang out.

"Light reading?" I was pitching half sentences in the hope she would say something now.

"Ron you're drooling!" Hermione looked slightly panicked as my mind finally ground back into gear.

"Oh god sorry Hermione I was miles away I was just erm…..thinking about dinner yeah" My excuse was feeble but it was all I had at that moment in time.

I was all too aware of how close my hand was to Hermione's and this revelation sparked off another mental battle.

Just hold her hand!

This circulated around my head as I blushed and tried to move my stubborn hand. Hermione had turned very pink and seemed to be breathing heavily.

She kept glancing at my hand and then her hand, I wanted so badly to hold it but I was too nervous to try.

With a loud bang the doors to the pub flew open spewing out none other than Neville Longbottom with a crimson face and Luna Lovegood who shockingly rather than having her day dreamy expression looked rather flustered.

"Neville are you ok?" Luna seemed incredibly worried about Neville's obvious clumsiness, he launched himself to his feet glanced around and began shouting he was fine repeatedly.

The pub fell silent, watching the sudden commotion. I never thought I'd see the day when Neville snapped and acted out of instinct alone.

After realising that he could not be humiliated any more the Gryffindor in Neville was released.

He turned around and pulled Luna close to him; seconds later he pressed his lips to hers and hugged her to him.

There was a loud cheer that went around the pub as the couple embraced blushing like mad.

I turned to look at Hermione when I heard my sister's voice right behind me.

"Harry I really like you I've felt like this for a long time and I haven't had the nerve to tell you"

YESS my mind screamed, Ginny had admitted her feelings first I had won the bet. I turned grinning to see Hermione's shocked expression. The expression was followed by a depressed look. I looked at Harry and Ginny.

Harry's face was priceless he looked like he wanted to whoop for joy and at the same time drown himself.

"I…I…" Harry stuttered flabbergasted.

There was a red blur and Ginny had disappeared the banging of the door resounding in our ears.

Seconds later Harry followed after her and I launched in hot pursuit. Several yards from the pub Harry grabbed Ginny and span her around into his arms. He kissed her tenderly caressing her arm.

They broke apart and Harry said something to my rather stunned sister.

I turned to Hermione who looked severely depressed.

"Everyone seems to be getting together today" she muttered to herself, but I heard it and I knew what to do.

"Hermione seeing as though I won the bet…"

"Ok Ron I'll do your homework for the next two months" Hermione sighed in defeat.

"No I was actually hoping you'd spend a night camping with me" I blushed staring at her feet.

There was a moment's pause followed by a small quiet "yes".

Back at the castle word was spreading fast about Harry and Ginny getting together and Neville's sudden bravado. Even the Ravenclaws were looking at Neville with more respect now he'd finally proven to himself he was worthy enough to be in Gryffindor.

Now all I had to do was find a time when me and Hermione could go camping on the school grounds, I was hoping to get permission and if that failed Harry had promised to loan me his invisibility cloak. Things looked positive and I was optimistic but extremely nervous. Fred and George were a nightmare to deal with when they found out I had asked Hermione to spend the night with me.

"Remember we have condoms for you Ronniekins" they had said in unison in front of a packed great hall. I had blushed blood red and threatened to do mum a favor and murder the twins in their beds.

The plan was set, I would ask McGonagall for permission in the morning and see what happened from there. Until then I had been avoiding Hermione out of embarrassment.

The last thought that entered my mind as I got ready for bed that night was, well here goes nothing.

**Awooooooo! Sorry it was a bit short dear readers I'm just desperate to write Luna's POV and to do that I need to end this chapter haha. Read and REVIEW my dear readers I'm wrapping things up soon my dear ones. Good night for now Awoooooooo!**


	13. Chapter 13: To Catch A Raven

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting these up now may stop doing it actually**

**Awoooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back after getting back in touch with an old friend and favourite author! How proud would you be to say the Neville Longbottom came from your area? Well lucky me. The guy who plays Neville Longbottom in the movies comes from none other than my very own hometown of Leeds. He was born literally twenty minutes from my own house look out world Yorkshire is full of talent! And on with the show! Enjoy and REVIEW!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 13: To Catch a Raven

Luna POV

Hogsmede was always beautiful no matter what the season; it's just a shame that it was often infested with wriggles. That and I never really had anybody to go with other than the nice Weasley girl Ginny. She was different from the other girls; she was more of a boy than a lot of the boys in Ravenclaw. I think it had something to do with her brothers and her being the only girl in a large male family.

I looked at Neville who seemed to be struggling to say something, it was obvious to me and should have been obvious to everyone else that a Tong had gotten hold of his tongue.

"Are you alright Neville your awfully quiet?" I observed curiously. Neville turned red, I could not fathom it. Neville Longbottom was one of the kindest, warmest and bravest wizards I had ever known. Being with him made me feel warm and accepted, of course I would never tell him this, he would probably just laugh at me…..well maybe not him but the rest of the school definitely would laugh at me. Not that people laughing at me was necessarily upsetting most of the time, I had become accustomed to it. But I knew it would hurt badly if they laughed at me silly crush. Neville would probably just stand there looking a little stunned before falling over or doing something else mildly amusing. Ron was the funny one in the small group of friends that Neville enjoyed his company with.

Ronald Weasley despite his brash abrasive nature and his blunt tactlessness was one of the funniest people I knew; he was also a good person.

Inside his rough defensive shell, he was loyal, kind and he had a heart of gold. It was little wonder why Hermione had fallen head over heels for him, if only they didn't argue so much one could debate that the two were a perfect couple.

Neville looked at me and waved his arm a couple of times stuttering like crazy.

"Y…you looked really n…nice Luna" he flushed, it did bring a smile to my face however.

"Thank you Neville, you look rather strapping today" I smiled gently at him causing him to stumble over his own feet.

I grabbed his arm to steady him, causing him to yelp as though electrocuted. How odd, I knew I had a crush on him but he did act strangely around me sometimes, or perhaps it's just him being himself.

"Where do you want to go f…first?" he asked politely. I looked around for a moment before pointing towards Zonko's joke shop.

"Why don't we see what goods they have in stock, I often wondered what it would be like to be a trouble maker." Neville glowed slightly with his new found flushing ability.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be" he muttered remembering how many times he had been drawn into trouble.

He however offered his slightly trembling arm for me to grasp.

The ground was slightly icy in the chilly November wind. And more than once I stumbled and slipped clinging to Neville for support, Neville remarkably remained stable on his feet on the ice.

"Do you mind if I ask how you are keeping your balance?" Neville grinned.

" I feel more at home on the ice, I can ice skate really well I enjoy it so much it's thrilling. Of course I like it so much that I spend more time falling over on my feet than I do on the ice"

I was impressed to say the least.

A little later we battled our way through the arctic wind that stung our cheeks towards the Three Broomsticks. What I did not know was there was a large pool of black ice in front of the entrance and I slipped hard only to find myself pulled into something warm and soft. I opened my eyes and looked up slightly to see Neville's hazel brown eyes peering at me with concern. Before I could respond properly Neville hit me with a bombshell I had not foreseen.

"You have beautiful eyes" he turned very pink as I fought for air.

"S…so do you" I stammered.

"Mine are just hazel but yours are like the moon itself, so beautiful, so mysterious, so far out of my grasp" Neville was unleashing the poet inside and it was taking a toll on his complexion as it caromed from milk white, to pink to volcanic red at an alarming rate.

"It's probably just the illusion mist that descends from the moon every now and then" I breathed still finding it difficult to think straight.

"Well illusion mist or no illusion mist, I think you're beautiful" Neville stammered struggling with himself. I did not care that I had regained my balance and that his arms were still around me, I felt safe, I felt warm.

"I….I have a confession to make" he stuttered very unsure of himself.

"Yes Neville?" I asked softly feeling tears prickling my eyes and a blush filling my cheeks.

"I like you more than just a friend. I want to be able to do things" Neville flushed at his poor choice of words.

I did not understand what he meant.

"What sort of things?" I asked worriedly.

"Things like holding you when the others make fun of you, things like brushing your hair away from your face whenever you're telling the others about Wrackspurts and the Losers lurgy…..thing's like…" Neville tailed off very red in the face and almost horrified at his own daring.

"Like what Neville?" I asked fearing the situation was too delicate for someone like me to be involved with.

"Like this" he finished and slowly leant towards me. I could not move, I was paralysed, but my mind begged the question would I have moved if I was given control of my body anyway? To which I knew in my gut that I would remain as still I was now anyway.

Neville was so close and I was so nervous. The wall that Neville had been leaning against suddenly gave way revealing the contents of the Three Broomsticks. It took a second for me to realise that the wall was in fact the front door and that Neville had not in fact been simply leaning on it but supporting his shaky legs with it. The door being a door did what doors do. It swung open. And Neville met with his arch nemesis gravity. With a loud thump Neville Longbottom made his trademark trip to the ground.

Usually I was concerned when he fell but now I was down right terrified, I thought he had fainted.

"Neville are you alright?" I heard my voice scream shrilly panicky, something I very rarely did. The pub had gone deathly silent. Neville scrambled to his feet looked around; he shrugged his shoulders and grasped me firmly but gently on the shoulders. He gave a mortified grin and pressed his lips to mine. The tears burst there banks and rolled down my cheeks as I felt my heart slip into overdrive. I felt as though I was flying as though I could touch the sky. My finger tips tingled and my feet felt light as air. I almost fell over twice when I tried flapping my wings until slowly remembering that they were in fact legs and that I needed them to not take off so I could stay upright. All too soon the kiss ended and slightly dazed I grinned vacantly stumbling into Neville signalling my legs waving the white flag.

My first male friend

My first crush

My first date

And my first kiss

I could have cried with happiness were I not so stunned.

Neville's strong arms encircled my body and pulled me into him, into the sanctuary from the crowd who were busy banging Neville on the back and congratulating him.

Through the window I saw Harry kissing Ginny at long last, I saw Hermione smiling gently slightly pink in the face and the back of Ron's head did little to his the redness that had crept into his neck and ears. I looked at Neville who hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I screamed it louder than anyone in the pub could shout.

"YES!" I threw myself into his arms once more letting the sobs rock my body.

My first boyfriend too.

The proud Gryffindor took me by the arm and led me back towards Hogwarts ensuring I didn't slip or fall.

The rest of the trip was made in comfortable silence until we reached the castle gates.

"Well Luna I'll see you tomorrow I expect" Neville grinned cheerfully melting my heart.

"That's if the wriggles don't get us both" I said in my usual tone.

Neville smiled more to himself than to me, it looked as though me just saying that and sounding just as I always did, made him fall for me all over again. In fact if I remembered rightly Neville always seemed to be rather happier whenever I spoke lately. Blushing slightly he grasped my hand and kissed it softly before bidding me goodnight. Well a good night it may be but nothing could have topped that amazing day with Neville Longbottom.

For the first time in a long time I was truly happy with myself. Usually I didn't really pay attention to how I looked, but now after Neville had said all those things with that sincere look in his eye I felt beautiful as he had stated. I was happy with myself, I did not care that a hate note was on my pillow or that people gave me a wide berth, I was incredibly happy because I knew that in the same castle was someone who liked me for who I was.

If only Neville could give Ron advice, Hermione and he would be together in no time. And with that thought I fell asleep.

**Awoooooooo! I loved writing this chapter so much, I thought I made a good job of it not that I'm being vain or owt. What do you think though, and I've got bigger and better for Ron and Hermione, my romantic mind never ceases to amaze me. Until next time dear readers. Awooooooo! **


	14. Chapter 14: Secrets

**Disclaimer: Just shimmying don't mind me**

**Awoooooooo! Welcome back dear readers to another addition to Obliviously Correct as I recall we left with Neville and Luna getting together, Ginny admitting her feelings to Harry, Harry sorting them out, Hermione and Ron are due to go camping and everyone seems to be betting on everyone. What happens when the stakes get raised and another couple of Weasleys are sucked the vortex of bets? Enjoy**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 14: Secrets

Hermione's POV

I paced around the common room wringing my hands with concern, more than once I had gotten up to check my hair. Once I was satisfied that my hair was fine, I started fussing over my blouse and skirt.

"Ginny, are you sure about this I don't want to give the wrong impression you know" Ginny rolled her eyes yet again.

"For gods sake Hermione will you sit down and stop worrying the skirt is fine if anything showing a little more leg won't harm" the ginger girl grumbled a little stretching out on the floor in front of the fire.

"But what if he thinks I'm you know" I blushed.

"A slapper?" Ginny offered. I nodded with a frown.

"Showing a bit of leg is not going to make him think that, if you leap on him and try to take his trousers off I think that might make him think that though" I was still unconvinced.

"Maybe I should wear jeans" Ginny sighed.

"Look your ready now stop panicking I'm sure he's going to think you look alright look give me a second" Ginny pulled on the skirt slightly causing it to go a little shorter the skirt was already past my knees and heading dangerously close to my thigh.

"Ginny!" I yelped blushing.

"Perfect, the thing about boys is you have to give the impression your showing them something without actually showing them anything" Ginny grinned.

"I feel exposed Ginny" I replied.

Right on cue the portrait door opened spilling a rather happy looking Harry into the common room; he spotted Ginny and wandered over pulling her into a hug. Ginny blushed and forced him onto the sofa next to him.

"Blimey Hermione, bit adventurous today are you?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed and swatted at him.

Ginny grinned looking very content and rather pleased with herself.

"So what's put you in such a good mood Harry?" Ginny asked looking at him with adoring eyes.

"I just made a bet with Fred that I can't possible lose." He gloated.

Ginny thought for a second.

"Fred as in my brother Fred?" Harry nodded.

"You've lost" Ginny stated matter of factly.

"What?" Harry blinked shocked.

"If its Fred or George they will make sure you can't win Harry" He smiled.

"Ahh but what if I was to tell you that Fred bet me that George wouldn't convince Katie Bell to date him before he got Angelina Johnson to date Fred." Harry grinned proudly.

"I don't like it when those two bet against each other usually they have a plan already set up, something's not right" Ginny observed. They had little time to brood on this however as Ron stumbled through the portrait hole looking lost and confused.

"Ready Mione…WOW!" He exclaimed looking stunned. He seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes on my face and I noticed him glancing at my legs every few seconds. I blushed and grinned at him. He noticed and busied himself with his bag.

"Yes I'm ready Ron" I smiled and moved towards the portrait hole.

"Have fun you two" Harry called.

Ginny winked at me and I suddenly felt very self conscious.

Ron closed the portrait hole behind him and motioned for us to go.

There was a silence as we left the corridor and it was he who was the first to break it.

"So erm your wearing a skirt then" he was obviously stalling for a topic that didn't involve my legs.

"Yes" I answered not knowing what else to say.

"Nice" he muttered blushing

"I mean not hairy like mine" He grinned cracking a joke; I giggled more out of nerves than anything else.

The ice being broken Ron and I discussed the odd coupling of Luna and Neville.

"I never knew he liked her so much" I said for the umpteenth time.

"I know he told me and Harry but we never thought he'd actually do anything about it, it was a bloody shock I can tell you"

It took little time for us to pitch the tent up and as usual when encountered by magic I was intrigued at the size inside the tent compared to the outside.

Very misleading I thought to myself.

Ron took a seat at the table and looked at me.

"Fancy a game of chess?" he asked grinning wickedly.

"Nope, you'll win and you know it how about we tell each other secrets" I grinned. Ron looked shocked knowing this was what girls did on sleepovers usually but agreed to it nevertheless.

"Ok do you want to go first or me?" I asked thinking hard.

"Um you go first" he offered looking slightly bewildered.

"Ok, erm what was your first impression of me" I asked curiously.

Ron's ears went red.

"Well I thought you were rather nosey and bossy. You also seemed vey full of yourself but at the same time harmless."

I was a little hurt by his words but I knew he was just telling me the truth and if I was honest to myself then I probably already knew what I was like.

"Ok your turn"

Ron thought for a second before asking his question.

"So why were you so bossy and uptight when we first met then?" I flinched slightly.

"I didn't really know how to make friends to be honest; I thought if I impressed everyone then they'd want to be friends with me." I blushed shyly.

"Are you telling me you never had a friend before Hogwarts?" he asked incredulously. I nodded sadly.

"I was picked on a lot, because I liked to read and other kids were more interested in computer games or make up and looking nice" I think Ron was more concerned with my past than he was about what computer games were.

"That's awful" he said looking sympathetic.

"I got used to it in the end; they used to throw eggs at me though sometimes, in fact I think that's how I gave away I was a witch to Hogwarts. A few boys were chasing me home one day throwing eggs at me and the packet exploded in their hands" I finished glumly.

"Ahh well you have friends now" he smiled warming me inside.

"Besides I didn't really have many friends before here, I used to go down to the village and the boys used to tease me because I had a crush on a girl down there" He flushed slightly.

"She was called Rosy, really pretty girl with long blonde hair." He said almost wistfully. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy that was completely unjustified really.

"Did you ever kiss her?" I asked my mouth dry.

"Just once" He admitted. My heart sank like a rock.

"Well it was more because Fred pushed me into her and we kind of accidently kissed, I cursed him for a week for that one. It was my first kiss"

I felt a little better but at the same time rather strange, I had never asked Ron about his past before Hogwarts before.

I never knew he had friends before here but then he must have done.

"So when was you first kiss?" he asked bluntly.

I turned away flushing.

"I've erm never really kissed anyone to be honest" Don't make yourself sound like a loser I thought angrily to myself.

"Nothing wrong with that you probably just haven't met the right bloke yet" he said his ears turning pink.

I smiled gently.

"Why can't you be sweet like this more often?" I asked.

He grinned cheekily.

"Got to uphold my reputation now haven't I" I laughed.

"So in public I'm going to argue with you" he joked lightly I chuckled.

"Only if I get to argue back" We talked long into the night and when the rain fell decided to turn in, Ron covered me in an extra blanket thinking I didn't notice. I couldn't help but smile and wonder if he did in fact like me or if he was just being friendly.

"Night Hermione" he grunted.

"Night Ron" I felt something changing but I had yet to see any change. But I had one night before Ginny pestered me for details, that's if she hadn't melted in Harry's arms.

At times Ron could be such a gentleman and others he could be and uncouth savage. But either way I had come to realise I loved him. And I knew two things, one that I had to prove to him I did and second that the tent needed fixing for there was a leak near my head. Regardless of this problem I fell into a heavy sleep right next to Ron.

**Awoooooooo! I had trouble writing this one, never really got into the female mind well no problem because next POV is our favourite duo Fred and George! Night for now dear readers REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15: Null and Void

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter just saying…..**

**Awoooooo! I'm back dear readers with another chapter; got a job now so been busy before the update but here we go ladies and gents. Chapter 15 and people are really starting to pay close attention to Ron and Hermione now but will people notice Neville's romantic gestures towards Luna? Enjoy**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 15: Voided Insurance

Fred's POV

I walked down the corridor in high spirits that the freshest bet to enter the melee was going to pocket me a few more galleons. I knew that Angelina was close to cracking and that she would eventually give in to my charms. Katie Bell liked George however which complicated things a little. But Harry had backed the wrong horse, mainly because George was going to bet against me with Harry. Harry would realise he couldn't lose a bet if he backed us both, but what he failed to realise is that we had set up a bet with a good few people in several houses that Harry would lose his bet with me.

I knew this and would get the girl. This would mean that Harry won the bet and would ask for a pay out.

I would pay out ten galleons to Harry and we would both rake in five Galleons from each loser for the bet against Harry.

Even after we paid Harry and split the gold we stood to make one hundred and sixty galleons each. This we would use as the insurance policy should we lose our bets on Ron and Hermione and we would still have some silver left over.

I grinned the worst case scenario I would make a little silver. Best case scenario I would rake in a lot of gold.

So lost was I in my new little bravado of love for my twin and my plan that I walked headlong into none other than Katie Bell. It took a few seconds for my mind to grind slowly into gear as blood rushed to my cheeks.

I couldn't understand it, why was I blushing at Katie Bell. I was supposed to get Angelina to go out with me, the one my brother fancied, the idea being we would shock the school ready for our next scam.

But Katie she looked…..she looked….

"Wow – er are you ok Katie?" I corrected myself with a charming smile.

"Yeah fine thanks" she smiled back making my heart flutter.

"I was just looking for George actually" she said with a pink tinge in her face.

"Lucky sod" I said aloud with a grin.

"Why are you jealous of your own brother Frederick Weasley?" I flashed a cheeky wink.

"Well maybe I am" Katie blushed slightly and giggled.

"All these Weasley's throwing themselves at me all I'm missing now is Bill, Charlie, and Ron I believe, Percy is too much of a workaholic to care though" Katie batted her eyelashes jokingly.

"Ooooo I don't know I think you could turn even Percy's head, Ron's going for Hermione. And unless you're a vault that needs cracking then Bill won't notice."

"And Charlie?" Katie asked blushing

"Are you a dragon?" I joked

"No" she laughed.

"Well Charlie's fetish is dragons so unless you can breathe fire he won't notice either" I laughed.

"Oh well then I'm sure it's a choice between you or George" she teased.

"Well obvious choice is me I'm the looker of the two?" I cheekily grinned as we begun to walk side by side towards the common room.

"Does that mean he's the brains?" Katie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Brains? George nahh we share the brains" I joked.

Katie's hair always looked so fine, were it not for my years of practice I'm sure the bludgers would have crippled me; I spent more time looking at Katie. When I wasn't I was stopping a bludger hitting George as he gaped after Angelina. This also worked in reverse; he stopped the bludgers whilst I stared at Katie.

I could see why I was distracted immediately.

Long blonde hair, gorgeous emerald green eyes, short pointy nose. She was stunning.

I constantly flirted with her but never really took it seriously.

I wondered what would happen if I did. Would she like it?

It would ruin the bet, the plans we had made, the hours of planning and calculations.

She smiled at me. Then I forgot what I was thinking about and grinned goofily.

"Checking me out Weasley?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah always" I joked. Katie slapped my arm playfully.

Before I could stop myself before I could think it happened the undoing of all our plans in four words and one response.

"Go out with me?" time seemed to slow to a stand still she turned to look at me smiling the smile fell when she saw I was serious. All I could hear was my own heartbeat banging it's rhythm around the castle.

"O...ok" Katie stammered smiling and flushing slightly at the same time.

I blinked.

"What?" I had heard but did I understand?

"Ok" I almost skipped.

"I thought you liked George though" I said in shock.

Katie looked a little uncomfortable but seemed to make her mind up about something.

"I do… but I think everyone should be given a chance first" I grinned, then I smiled, then I laughed. And finally a skipped towards the Gryffindor common room with Katie in tow laughing hard.

When we arrived I noticed George running towards me with Harry grinning happily.

"What is it?" I asked a worried George.

"I asked Angelina out and she said yes, Harry heard and that means that" I blinked as the realisation hit me.

"The insurance bet is null and void" the colour drained from my face.

"Harry needs five galleons compensation. The bet money is to be returned and we find out if Hermione and Ron are a couple later with no funds whatsoever if we lose."

George went pale when he looked at Katie and me.

"I asked Katie out and she said yes" We looked at each other then Harry.

We were broke. Not only were we broke but if our bets failed as they had a fair chance of doing then we had to pay out with gold we did not have.

How could today get any worse I thought, aside from one high point it had gone down hill very quickly, then the final bombshell hit home hard.

Ginny ran up to us grinning.

"Ron asked Hermione out! And she said yes!" The world span round for a second then went black.

When the light returned I was lying in a comfortable bed staring into my brother face.

"Oh god" I said as the situation unravelled in my mind, we had lost the bets.

Hermione came in and walked over to us looking furious.

"You had better be injured Fred or I'm going to murder you" She fumed.

"Ahh I take it you found out about our erm… little wager" A smiled feebly.

"LITTLE!" Hermione screamed shrilly.

"Is that a yes?" I asked stupidly.

"There are a lot of angry people waiting for you two to pay up in the great hall you'd better come up with six hundred Galleons very fast" and with that she turned on her heel and stormed off.

I could practically hear George's mind working hard on how to come up with the money.

I turned to him and he looked at me as we said in a confident voice that echoed the best idea possible for the current situation.

"Leg it"

**Awoooooooo! So Fred and George are in a pickle, don't worry dear readers I'll give you a chapter involving Ron's confession but how are the twins getting out of this one? And will they live to take their beloveds on a date? REVIEW and I'll update for you and you can find out! In the Climax of Obliviously Correct!**


	16. Chapter 16: An Unexpected Savior

**Disclaimer: Unless I've had a sex change aged thirty odd years and a millionaire I don't own Harry Potter…yet.**

**Awoooooooo! A late update I do apologize my dear readers! I've been overworked to the maximum and as a way of unwinding my aching tired feet is a little chapter I have cooked up for my dear sweet fans enjoy!**

Obliviously Correct

Chapter 16: An Unexpected Saviour

Katie Bell's POV

I waited with baited breath amidst my angry peers. All that anger boiled and ready to blow all aimed at the Weasley twins. The one I had fancied and the one I had truly loved.

The great oak doors of the great hall opened slowly followed by a small group of people. At the front of the group was Hermione Granger, she led with a great fury followed by her new boyfriend Ronald Weasley. I was still uncertain how that had happened if I'm honest to myself.

Then a shock of red hair Fred…no George….no wait it is Fred…..I mean George…..One of them!

I prayed silently to myself that they had put their cunning business minds together and had the money. The look of shock on their faces ruined that happy thought.

Fred and George walked to the front of the great hall, Hermione and the others sat down at the house tables watching the nervous twins.

The room had fallen silent. An angry silence.

The tension in the room could be cut by with a knife.

Finally Fred spoke.

"Well I'm sure you've all heard of our bets and your expecting erm a great deal of gold." The silence pressed on.

"The thing is our insurance policy went a bit erm pear shaped and as a result we erm lost track of where the gold actually went"

There was a murmur that grew louder and fearing for Fred's life I closed my eyes. An older voice cut above the students.

"I believe I can account for that Mr Weasley. You see I myself made a little wager in your little experiment" Albus Dumbledore strode majestically towards the twins his eyes alight with amusement the twinkle in the corner of his eye causing Fred to calm slightly.

"Allow me to explain before you attempt to lynch Mr Weasley and his brother."

The students fell silent.

"I believe that Boyke and Russell had made bets with two of the Ravenclaw prefects" Two Slytherine boys looked at each other worriedly.

"The bet was that Fred and George would lose their bets on Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, however they did not which meant that the Ravenclaw prefects won the bet." There was a slight pause as the smarter students tried to piece together what was happening whilst everyone else wondered what this had to do with anything.

"Professor McGonagall wagered with the two Ravenclaw prefects that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley would admit their feelings before the summer. With the new couple admitting their feelings in November the Professor won the bet. This means that all the smaller bet money has also tagged onto the main bets. The gold has now passed onto the Professor McGonagall" George groaned looking a bit sick and I snuck a peak at Fred blushing when he caught my eye.

"I then bet the good Professor that the twins would lose all their gold due to voiding their insurance policy, which as it transpires they did."

Fred looked up and the realisation hit me like a troll club. Dumbledore had bet me only this morning that Fred would not ask me out on a date this week.

Which could only mean that….

"The gold I had I bet with Miss Katie Bell" all eyes turned on me as I felt myself speak.

"You bet that Fred wouldn't ask me out on a date this week….and he did." Dumbledore nodded smiling.

"So as I believe it the ten galleons that were originally bet on Miss Granger and Mr Weasley have now amassed into four thousand galleons." There was an excited murmur.

I felt weak in the knees as I looked at a very shocked Fred and was pushed gently towards our headmaster.

"Therefore" Dumbledore silenced the room. And withdrew his wand, he flicked it and several heavy trunks floated in towards me.

"The gold is yours Miss Bell." I visibly shook from head to foot as every eye fell on me.

"Fred…help" I squeaked feeling myself stumble slightly.

Seconds later Fred had my arm around his shoulders supporting me he looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" I smiled at him.

"I will be in a minute" I inhaled heavily and turned to the watching school.

"Fred I'll give you six hundred Galleons to pay what you two owe on one condition."

George almost fell over and I saw Fred pale very quickly.

I bit my lip nervously.

"I want you to take me and Angelina on a double date with you and George" I smiled blushing.

"Y...e- of cour- any ti- yes" Fred spluttered turning purple.

I panicked a little.

"Fred breathe!" he inhaled sharply and the colour returned to his face.

The next few hours passed in a blur as Fred, George and I handed out the money that was owed leaving us with a large amount of gold left over.

Fourteen hours previous

Ron's POV

"I have to talk to you though" I almost begged as Hermione headed rapidly towards the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't want to hear it Ronald Weasley those brothers of yours have been making bets on me and you and I'm not having it" she was furious and I knew it, but I had spent four days plucking up the courage to tell her the most important thing I ever had and I was not going to back down.

"Hermione! Stop!" To my utter amazement Hermione turned to me looking livid.

"You dare tell me to stop Ronald Weasley" she spat acidly.

"Your always defending them Ronald, at everything you always take their side over mine, I thought I was your best friend Ron!" I could see tears in her eyes.

"Even when I've been humiliated and talked about you defend them. Some friend" she turned to go and I ran grabbing her arm; I pulled her back and held her tightly to me.

"I have to talk to you" I stated firmly and angrily.

"What about" she spat venomously.

"Us" I said feeling very self conscious.

"What do you mean us?" she asked suspiciously.

I gulped feeling my face heat up.

"I love you" I let it roll off my tongue, I was too scared to stutter and I sounded too calm for my own liking.

Hermione blinked, once, twice….three times.

"Y…you love me?" she asked almost curiously. Unable to speak I nodded my face blending with my hair.

"But…how why I mean….how long…no don't answer that I…wow erm" she turned red and seemed to be fighting with herself.

She looked at me and grasped my face pulling me towards her. I wasn't expecting to feel her soft lips against mine. My mind swam with different thoughts none of which I will ever remember. The passion of the kiss almost knocked me to the floor when a small cough broke us apart.

There grinning ear to ear was Ginny.

"It's about time" she said happily, Hermione still panting to breath grinned back and pulled Ginny into a bone crushing hug.

After a few minutes of her telling Ginny what happened and me hanging back out of the way Ginny raced off to tell Fred and George something about a bet being lost.

When we caught up with the quick footed red head Harry was already hugging her grinning.

"Fred and George are at the hospital wing, I think they lost the bets" I saw Hermione race off down the corridor screaming blue murder. This I had to see.

**Awooooooo! I'm trying to wrap this up now dear readers the final chapter will be from Nearly Headless Nicks POV and will be the finale dear readers, keep an eye out for more fictions by the one the only Lone Wolf! Awoooooooooooo Till next time my readers!**


End file.
